


Связующие узы

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Несколько прекрасных моментов, с удовольствием проведенных Шерлоком и Джоном перед их свадьбой.





	Связующие узы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461006) by [SwissMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/pseuds/SwissMiss). 



Джон весело улыбнулся, застегивая булавку на галстуке Шерлока. Заметив улыбку, тот удивленно поднял бровь и окинул его подозрительным взглядом.  
— Что?

Криво усмехнувшись, Джон покачал головой в знак отрицания.  
— Ничего, просто… — Джон заправил бледно-синий галстук в жилет кремового цвета и, прочистив горло, разгладил ткань. — Дежавю какое-то…  
— Хмм…

Джон опустил взгляд на свою руку, все еще лежащую на бледно-белой рубашке Шерлока, специально подобранной в тон к его собственной. Идеальное сочетание. «Цвета слоновой кости», — как сказал бы личный портной Шерлока, подмечая все нюансы оттенка.

Их костюмы были пепельно-серого цвета, и Джон почти смирился с тем, что Шерлок предложит дополнить этот образ кроваво-красными галстуками. К счастью, Шерлок выбрал голубые тона, и теперь, по крайней мере, они не были похожи на привычное для их глаз зрелище. Место преступления. Красное на сером.  
— В прошлый раз, завязывая мой галстук, ты пытался убедить меня спуститься с небес на землю и не делать столь серьезный шаг, — произнес Джон, подняв взгляд на Шерлока.

Шерлок поднял ладони и мягко положил их на напряженные предплечья Джона, слегка сжимая. Слишком дрожащие всего несколько минут назад, чтобы самостоятельно зафиксировать неудобную застежку для галстука, теперь руки Шерлока были твердыми и уверенными.  
— Я знаю, что ты не хотел всей этой суеты и суматохи, — начал Джон, — но…  
— Все нормально, — перебил его Шерлок, хоть и не особенно настаивая. — Ты хочешь показать всем, что твои намерения в отношении меня действительно серьёзны.  
— И это так же важно, как и мой первый брак. Гораздо важнее на самом деле. Я бы арендовал собор Святого Павла, если бы мог себе это позволить.  
— Тебе не нужно ничего мне доказывать.  
— Нет, нужно. Мне нужно доказать это, Шерлок, действительно нужно. И то, что ты согласился, значит для меня очень много, правда.  
— Я не собираюсь изменять своё решение. Я не передумаю, — уверенно сказал Шерлок.  
— Хорошо. Я тоже. Или… Ладно, оглядываясь назад, я полагаю, рано или поздно мне всё же придётся задуматься об этом. О прошлом, я имею в виду. И если бы я знал, что могу быть уверенным в своих чувствах, то я бы ни за что не решился на столь серьезный шаг тогда.  
— Заткнись, Джон, — с нежностью в голосе произнес Шерлок, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Джона. — Каждый выбор, сделанный нами — каждым из нас — каждое решение в нашей жизни привело нас сюда. Именно здесь мы и должны находиться.

Притянув Шерлока к себе, Джон обхватил его талию руками и заключил в объятия.  
— Да, ты прав. Хотя я, наверное, хотел бы пропустить некоторые из этих решений.  
— Твои усы действительно были огромной ошибкой.

Джон отклонился назад и усмехнулся, глядя Шерлоку прямо в глаза.  
— Знаешь, Шерлок, я ведь могу вспомнить, как ты решил разморозить наш холодильник несколько лет назад.

В дверь ризницы, где они ждали, пока рассядутся все гости, раздался стук.  
— Пять минут, парни, — послышался из-за двери голос Грега.  
— Спасибо! — откликнулся Джон. Он крепко сжал Шерлока в объятиях, прижимая его как можно ближе. — Готов?  
— Что насчет поцелуя на удачу?

Джон наклонился, и Шерлок, сократив расстояние между ними, в ту же минуту накрыл его губы своими. Заурчав от удовольствия, Джон углубил поцелуй, который спустя всего несколько секунд стал жарким и влажным.  
— Джон… — пробормотал Шерлок, вынужденный оторваться из-за нехватки воздуха.

Что-то невнятно проворчав, Джон снова набросился на его губы.  
— Возможно, это была не очень хорошая идея.

Джон издал вопросительный звук, но не сдался, и Шерлок многозначительно подтолкнул свои бедра к бедрам Джона.  
— А ты всегда в боевой готовности, да? — рассмеялся Шерлок, имея наглость казаться удивленным.  
— Это пройдет.

Уверенно просунув руку между ними, Шерлок положил ладонь на пах Джона, чувствуя явную выпуклость.  
— Отнюдь. Мне кажется, что в ближайшее время тебе не суждено избавиться от этой зависимости.

Джон немного развел ноги в стороны, чтобы почувствовать себя свободнее.  
— Знаешь, вообще-то это не сильно помогает, — сказал Джон, впрочем не очень обеспокоенный.  
— Нам нужно выйти к моим родителям, Майкрофту, твоей сестре и нескольким твоим друзьям примерно через три минуты, — напомнил Шерлок, не отрывая руки от возбужденного члена под брюками.

Джон неохотно оторвался от губ Шерлока и посмотрел вниз, чтобы оценить масштабы проблемы. Его брюки — к тому моменту ставшие уже достаточно тесными — безжалостно ничего не скрывали.  
— Чёрт…

Шерлок снова подошел ближе.  
— Дай мне позаботиться об этом, — опять перебил он, лаская Джона через ткань брюк, в то время как его глаза снова находились прямо напротив глаз Джона.  
— Нет, просто… О Боже… Давай скажем Грегу или Майку, что нам нужно еще пять минут.  
— Нам хватит и двух, — сказал Шерлок, расстёгивая пуговицу и ширинку на брюках Джона, — близость людей сократит требуемое время, однако ты нервничаешь, что в свою очередь может задержать твой оргазм. Тем не менее, острые ощущения в совокупности с сильными эмоциями, которые ты переживаешь по причине, что наш союз наконец-то станет официальным и постоянным, будут работать в нашу пользу.

Шерлок присел перед Джоном на корточки, его колени торчали в разные стороны, словно у кузнечика.  
— Я не… Блядь, это… Я не собираюсь заниматься сексом в церкви, — однако действия Джона опровергали его слова. Он услужливо поднял рубашку, чтобы Шерлоку было удобнее спустить его брюки ниже на бедра.  
— Или так, или гости будут вынуждены ждать, что в любом случае заставит их сомневаться по поводу того, чем мы тут занимаемся. Так или иначе, заняться сексом кажется мне беспроигрышным вариантом, — голос Шерлока был полон самодовольства.

Побеждённый, Джон опустил голову и закрыл глаза, когда Шерлок осторожно стянул его нижнее белье и обнажил теперь уже полностью вставший член. Толстый и красный, он выделялся на фоне бледной кожи, а выпирающие вены напоминали собой красный мрамор.  
— Именно поэтому жениху и невесте нельзя видеть друг друга до свадьбы. Говорят, это плохая примета, — задыхаясь сказал Джон.  
— Ммм, хорошо, что в моём поле зрения нет ни одной невесты. Определенно это делает день гораздо счастливее, — полушутя сказал Шерлок, прежде чем взять член Джона в рот, направляя его одной рукой. Другой он ухватился за бедро Джона, чтобы удержать равновесие. Рука Джона машинально нашла голову Шерлока, пальцы вплелись в тщательно уложенные кудри, в то время, как из-за закрытой двери донеслись приглушённые звуки органной музыки.  
— О Боже, они начинают, — голос Джона дрожал от возбуждения, его бедра мягко покачивались вперед и назад, помогая движениям Шерлока, хотя тот и так отнесся к своей задаче со слишком большим энтузиазмом.

Единственными звуками, которые можно было услышать в течение нескольких следующих минут, были звуки влажного скольжения языка и слюны о возбуждённую плоть и всё более неистовые звуки входящего и выходящего из лёгких Джона воздуха.

Шерлок знал, что понравится Джону, и, пользуясь преимуществом и хитростью этих знаний, увеличил давление языка на чувствительную головку. Активно пользуясь языком с небольшим намёком на зубы, Шерлок скользнул рукой вдоль члена, сохраняя давление рта на головке, чтобы не мастурбировать Джону без смазки. Слюна Шерлока вытекала из рта на член Джона. Почувствовав, что тело Джона напрягается и движения его бедер становятся более резкими и неконтролируемыми, Шерлок откинул голову, работая самым кончиком языка напротив уретры, пытаясь зарыться внутрь невероятно маленькой дырочки, в то время как его рука практически летала по члену Джона.

Прикусывая нижнюю губу, Джон скулил, его спина выгнулась, а мышцы живота начали сокращаться. Шерлок глубоко заглотил член во влажный жар рта, скручивая язык вокруг него и втягивая щеки, чтобы дать как можно большее давление и контакт. Джон задохнулся, и внезапно рот Шерлока наполнился горячей жидкостью, которую он сглотнул так быстро, как только смог. Задыхаясь, Шерлок сидел на корточках, опираясь одной рукой на пол и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
— О Боже, — простонал Джон, опустившись на колени и заключив Шерлока в неловкие однорукие объятия. — О Боже, ты великолепен. Мой муж, чёрт возьми. Ты будешь принадлежать мне всю ночь. Я буду гладить твои волосы, целовать тебя и выводить сообщения у тебя на спине, — погладив Шерлока по спине, Джон поцеловал его в макушку, пока Шерлок пытался восстановить контроль.

Шерлок усмехнулся.  
— Ну, может быть, не всю ночь, — сделал он предположение, — у меня все еще стоит эта штука с формальдегидом, наверное, её нужно будет проверить в какой-то момент.

Джон улыбнулся.  
— Что угодно. Все, что захочешь. Можешь спать на мне, пока я не потеряю чувствительность в конечностях, или я могу сделать массаж ног под столом.

Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона. Его глаза были красные, а волосы напоминали птичье гнездо.  
— Потанцуй со мной, — сказал он хриплым голосом, — потом, после регистрации.

Голубые глаза Джона смягчились и стали гораздо темнее.  
— Конечно. Я в любом случае собирался. Я имею в виду, что… Я практиковался.  
— Правда? — Шерлок выглядел удивленным и довольным.  
— Миссис Хадсон, — сказал Джон, наклоняя голову в сторону двери, — танцевала экзотические танцы? Я бы этому поверил.  
— Джон, пожалуйста, — болезненно скривившись пробурчал Шерлок.

Джон небрежно усмехнулся, сокращая расстояние между ними, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он в губы Шерлока.

Ответная улыбка Шерлока была яркой, великолепной и полной восторга.  
— Я знаю. Пойдем уже наконец поженимся.


End file.
